Nishiwaki Ayaka
Perfil thumb|270px|Nishiwaki Ayaka *'Nombre: '西脇綾香 (にしわき あやか) *'Nombre ''(romaji):' Nishiwaki Ayaka *'Apodo: あ～ちゃん / A~chan *'Profesión: ' Vocalista, Bailarina, Modelo, Actríz *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hiroshima, Japón. *'Estatura: '159cm *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo zodiacal: Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Serpiente *'Agencia: Universal Music Japan Biografía Nació y se crió en Hiroshima, Japón, donde asistió a Actor's School Hiroshima con las miembros actuales de Perfume. Ella formó Perfume en 2000 con Kashino Yuka y la ex miembro Yūka Kawashima, quien se fue poco después para concentrarse en su trabajo escolar. Después de discutir el problema, su madre creía que un grupo de tres personas tenía más presencia en el escenario que un dúo, por lo que Nishiwaki le pidió a Ōmoto Ayano que se uniera al grupo. En marzo de 2011, Nishiwaki obtuvo una Licenciatura en Economía en la Universidad de Asia, Japón. Películas * Moteki (2012)'' Cameo'' * Kanata Kara no Tegami (2008) Dramas *Pensées (2017) *Sumire 16 sai!! (2008) Cameo '''Programas de Radio *A ~ chanchā pon no! West Side Story / A - chan! "West Side Story" ''(2016, JFN) *A 〜-chan no tadatada rajio ga suki ja ke n / ''A-chan's radio is just ski pole ''(2014-16, JFN) Doblajes *Rescue Squad - ''FASTENING DAYS 3 (2017) *Liva -'' Tokyo Tarareba Girls'' (2017) Curiosidades *'Grupo:' Perfume *'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal. *'Ex-Agencia:' Tokuma Japan Communications. *'Familia:' Mamá, Papá, hermano y hermana (Nishiwaki Sayaka grupo 9nine). *'Debut: 2002 con el album Omajinai Perori. *'''Cosas favoritas: Reírse, Hablar, caminar, Maquillaje, dramas coreanos, Winnie the Pooh, Pijamas. *'Comidas y bebidas favoritas:' Frutas, Helados, Agua Mineral. *'Deportes favoritos: '''Patinaje, recorriendo una distancia corta. *'Película favorita: Winter Sonata. *'Artistas favoritos: '''Superfly, VELOCIDAD, aiko, NIGHTMARE. *'Color de la suerte: Rosado y blanco. *'Puntos buenos:' encuentra buenas cosas sobre la gente que le rodea. *'Puntos malos:' hablar demasiado. *'Persona a quien admira:' Ms.Mikiko (Coreógrafa de Perfume). *'Palabra favorita:' "Serás feliz después de la tormenta." *Se considera una friki con los Idol Japoneses. * Es la que más habla de las tres. * Muchos fans la consideran la líder del grupo, aunque ella afirma ninguna es la líder. *Si fuera un animal querria ser un Pomerania (perro). *Su habilidad es hacer amigos. * Siempre le dicen "Achan-san", por lo que ella comienza a reír y pide que solamente le digan "A-chan". *Su color favorito es el Rosado. * Es la más expresiva de las tres, pues llora en las mínimas situaciones, ya fuese de felicidad o tristeza. *Le gusta el baseball y el futbol. *Cuando va al karaoke usualmente canta ‘Hanamizuki’ by You Hitoto, ‘Akizakura’ by Momoe Yamaguchi, ‘ake-kaze’ by Asuka Hayashi *Su numero de la suerte es 3 (ya que en el grupo son 3 personas) *Tiene una colección de pijamas con más de 60 pares. *Sus mangas favoritos son "Shuga Shuga roon", Bokura ga ita, B.O.D.Y, basicamente solo lee Shojo mangas (tiene mas de 100), ya que a su hermana le gustan y no tiene para poner en el estante. *En 2014 A-chan, junto con Haruichi Shindo, co-escribieron la canción "Sore o Tsuyosa to Yobitai" (それを強さと呼びたい, "Le llamo a eso fuerza"), tema del Amuse Fes 2014 BB en Tsumagoi, la canción fue interpretada por 13 artistas. Galeria 600full-ayaka-nishiwaki.jpg perfume_aachan.jpg yeah1_teens_324.jpg A-chan2012.jpg P,MP.jpg FAF.jpg AGAG.jpg ASDSDF.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Universal Music Japan